Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for searching for a printer.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for performing printing using a printer on a network have been discussed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-345102 discusses a technique in which printers connected to a network are searched for and data is output to a printer that is found through the search and is currently available.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-345102, a single printer driver searches for a printer and data is output to the printer. Typically, the printer model that the printer driver can support is limited to a printer of a single vendor.